The Infurating Wisdom of Dominic Toretto
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: "No one is ever going to be good enough for me as far as you're concerned. You can't keep doing this, Dom, you can't tell me who I can and cannot date."


**A/N**: You guys are so awesome! The reviews I got for my other Brian/Mia story were so wonderful that I decided to try and write another one. I really hope that everyone enjoys this story, let me know what you think! :)

"You can't keep doing this Dom!" Mia Toretto shrieked as she stood on the front porch of the house she'd grown in for the past seventeen years. "This is ridiculous!"

As usual, Dom regarded her with a relaxed look and a smirk that she wanted to slap right off his face. "I'm just looking out for my baby sister. Is that a crime?" He was polishing a part for his car that was only going to get dirty again when he stuck it into the engine.

Mia yanked the part from his hand and tossed it into the yard just because if she didn't do _something_ she was liable to start trying to smack off his smirk. She could tell that Dom was trying not to laugh, which only made her even more upset with him. "I'm not a little girl! You don't have to look out for me, not like this! You can't just decide who's good enough for me."

Dom shrugged, getting to his feet. "Sure I can." He headed into the yard to retrieve the car part. "And that guy was definitely not good enough for you."

"That 'guy' is my boyfriend and you don't even know him." Mia crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her brother. She was aware that they were attracting the attention of the neighbors (some of whom had even come out on their porch to watch the latest Toretto shouting match) but she didn't care.

"I know him enough to know the guy's a total idiot. I know he works down at Tony's shop six days a week. He's almost twenty years old, Mia, what's he want with a seventeen year old anyway?" Dom raised an eyebrow, daring her to argue that point.

Mia decided not to focus on that part of his comment, though she had often wondered that herself. Not that she minded the attention of an older man. "You love Tony. And you work on cars all the time, why do you care if Dean does it?"

"Because that's not good enough for you, Mia. You think he's going to college? If he hasn't yet, he ain't going." Dom returned to his spot on the porch, where he'd been sitting when he'd told Dean to turn his car right back around and stop sniffing around after his sister. "He'd be a bad influence on you."

Mia threw up her hands and gave a strangled cry of disgust. There was no arguing with Dom so she might as well just give up now and save herself the headache. He wasn't going to change his mind about Dean and wasn't going to lose those confusing double standards. She yanked open the front door and slammed it shut behind her, resisting the urge to go back outside when Dom started laughing with some of the guys that were hanging around the driveway. She heard Letty chide, "Go easy on her, Dom, she's just a kid" in that slow and easy way of hers but Mia found her affection of her brother's girlfriend waning with those condescending words. She was seventeen, for God's sake, only seven years younger than they were. That was hardly a lifetime and she was hardly a kid.

At least she didn't act like she knew everything, the way Dom always insisted he did and _she_ didn't mess around in people's love lives and stick her nose where it didn't belong.

Two days later when she caught Dean practically having sex with some trashy high school junior in the back of Tony's shop, she tearfully confessed to her brother that he had been right along. She loved him when he didn't say "I told you so."

* * *

><p>"<em>Chica<em>, I think Vince has got eyes for you." Letty remarked casually, taking a sip of beer from the bottle she had sitting in the grass beside the chair she was currently lounging in.

Mia lifted her eyes from the textbook she had open on her lap, letting her gaze drift past Letty and over toward where Vince stood beside Dom, both men leaned over the hood of a car in the driveway. "What? No, that's crazy." She shook her head, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "What makes you say that?"

Letty smirked. "He's not exactly keeping it secret. He's practically salivating over there." She laughed.

Mia rolled her eyes. "That's because this bikini you brought me is completely…" She gestured down at herself.

"Hot." Letty supplied, finishing her beer. "Vince is cute."

Mia wasn't going to argue that point. He had a cute face and she liked his shaggy hair. Almost as though he knew exactly what she was thinking, Vince lifted his head and looked over at her, winking. Mia dipped her head but there was a smile on her face. She missed when Dom looked up as well, shoving his friend roughly in the shoulder when he realized what had captured his attention. "You're crazy." Mia muttered, looking back at Letty. "He's my brother's best friend."

"So? He's still a man." Letty got to her feet, not bothering to adjust her own barely-there bikini that had ridden up when she'd stood. "I'm getting another beer, you want one?"

Mia shook her head. "I'm trying to study." She chided.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself college girl." Her words were teasing but there was affection and pride in her tone.

When she was gone, Mia looked back toward where Dom and Vince were standing, surprised to see that Vince's gaze was still trained in her direction. When Vince saw that he had her attention once again, he said something to Dom and then wandered over in her direction, dropping down in the chair Letty had just vacated. "What'cha studying?" He reached for the book, his fingers brushing against her thigh. Mia wondered if it was accidental. "Hemingway. I thought you were going to be a doctor or something."

"I'm still trying to get these gen ed classes out of the way." Mia shrugged. Two and a half years of college and she'd almost made it to the heart of her major. "I've got a test tomorrow so…" She reached for the book.

Vince captured her hand in his and she looked at him, surprised. "You should let me take you out tomorrow, Mia, to celebrate you acing this test." He looked at her hopefully.

She thought about what Letty had said; maybe there was some truth to her comments after all. She hadn't had a boyfriend since her freshmen year, when she'd dated yet another jackass who couldn't keep it in his pants when his girlfriend wasn't around. Vince was hardly a jackass (well, that might be a stretch but he was a better than most of the guys she knew in her classes, at least) and he _was_ a friend of her brother's, so maybe he would actually pass Dom's judgment. And he _was_ cute, especially when he looked all nervous and hopeful like he did right now. "Okay, sure." Mia nodded, smiling. "That sounds like fun."

Vince grinned and deposited the book back in her lap, standing up. "Study hard, Toretto." He remarked over his shoulder as he walked back to Dom.

Mia shook her head and rolled her eyes when she saw her brother glare at Vince and Vince hold up his arms in a defensive posture. Maybe he _wouldn't _pass Dom's judgment, at least not with flying colors.

Mia realized how right she was when, later that night, she overheard Dom and Vince arguing in the kitchen. It was impossible to concentrate on _The Sun Also Rises _with their voices filling the entire house and she didn't even have to leave her room to clearly hear what they were saying.

"C'mon man, you know I'd treat her right!" Vince was protesting. "You _know_ me."

"Yeah I know you. That's the problem." Dom scoffed and Mia could picture him shaking his head. "She's my little sister and you got plenty of other girls following you around."

"She's not that little." Vince argued and Mia was glad that someone at least agreed with her on that point.

"She's still my sister." Dom growled, his voice losing the normal, friendly tone he used when he was addressing his friends, especially Vince who was like his own brother. Vince must have gotten the message because they didn't argue anymore after that.

He canceled their date the following afternoon and Mia stormed into the house and into the kitchen, where Dom was standing with Letty, listening as she told him some story about her day. Mia glared at her brother. "Dom! What did you say to him?"

The only person who could dream of matching Dominic Toretto's gaze and not only not backing down but making _him_ look away first was his kid sister. She had learned from the best and Dom shifted, his eyes shifting over to Letty just to avoid the daggers Mia was shooting him. Letty shrugged and held up her hands to assure him that he was on his own. "Mia, you can't honestly be interested in that guy. He's just a…"

"A what, Dom?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "An idiot? A loser? A deadbeat? Because last time I checked, you didn't think Vince was any of those things you apparently think every other guy I date is. So what is it this time?" Dom didn't respond. "Huh? Why Vince?"

Dom just shook his head, moving past his sister and toward the refrigerator. "He just isn't good enough for you, Mia." He shrugged, reaching down to take a Corona from the box.

"No one is ever going to be good enough for me as far as _you're _concerned." Mia shouted. "You can't keep doing this, Dom, you can't tell me who I can and cannot date. And you can't go throwing your weight around and making guys run the other way when they're actually interested in me. I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself." Mia stormed up to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

Of course, Vince was hardly her type and he turned out to have a streak of jackass in him that even his good looks couldn't compete with. Over the next few years, she spent more of her time wanting to straggle him or stay far away from his leers and continual attempts to pick her up (despite Dom's wishes) and, once again, Dom didn't say "I told you so" though she could see it in his eyes every time she ducked out of a room to avoid being alone with Vince.

* * *

><p>She nearly dropped the tray she was carrying when he walked into the restaurant and all she could do was pray he didn't notice as she tried to resume her normal posture. Normally she didn't get this way over guys (in fact she <em>never<em> gets this way over guys because if there's one thing that being a Toretto and Dom's younger sister has taught her is how to be in charge and confident in all situations) but holy cow he's just…wonderful to look at, to put it frankly. He's like a breath of fresh air with his dirty blond hair and radiant blue eyes and the smile he gives her when he sits at the counter seems genuine and friendly instead of cocky and self-assured. Mia smiles back (politely) and turns her back on him, taking drinks to her other tables like he's not sitting there at all.

When she finished taking orders and dropping them off at the kitchen, Mia walked over to the counter and the guy is focused on the menu so he doesn't look up at her right away. She wondered if that was pay back for the way she'd turned her back on him earlier.

Mia leaned against the counter, pulling out her order pad. "What can I get for you?" She questioned, trying to ignore the curve of his jaw or his perfectly tanned skin.

The guy looked up at her, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno, what's good here?" Was that innuendo in his voice?

Regardless of whether there was double meaning or not, Mia couldn't keep from smiling. "Well…the sandwiches are pretty good." She pointed to the section on the small menu and he told her just to order him her favorite and bring him a beer.

"So, I haven't seen you in here before." Mia remarked as she set his beer in front of him. "You got a name, stranger?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at her, ignoring the beer. "Brian." He reached up and lightly brushed his thumb across the three letters on her name tag and she managed not to shiver like he'd actually touched her skin. "That's a pretty name, Mia."

The smile and her response died on her lips when the door to the restaurant swung open and Vince and Dom and some of the other idiots that often hung around the driveway or garage or living room sauntered in. Mia stood up straighter, clearing her throat so Dom wouldn't zero in on Brian and chase the guy off before he'd even had his lunch. Too late. Dom looked at Brian through narrowed eyes, squaring his jaw.

Vince did the same thing and Mia almost wanted to comment on how pathetic it was that he was mimicking her brother like he couldn't think of his own facial expressions. "Who's the buster?" He mumbled, sitting down at the counter beside Brian and not bothering to hide how he was giving the other man the stare down.

If the fact that he was getting glares from the two biggest men in the room bothered him, Brian didn't let on. He just curtly introduced himself and picked up his beer, turning his attention toward the wall in front of him. Mia rolled her eyes at Vince and gave Dom a death glare before she went to get them drinks as well. Brian winked at her when she brought him his sandwich and Mia didn't know why she found herself hoping that he'd come around again but that was the thought that fly threw her mind after he paid the bill (and tipped her far too much) and stepped outside.

"What a douche." Vince shook his head, smirking down at his beer. "Guy looks like a total pussy." Mia shoved his shoulder roughly, nearly knocking him off his stool and Dom laughed at his friend. But he didn't say anything about Brian, though Mia was sure that she was going to hear it from him eventually.

That 'eventually' was two weeks later, after Brian had left the restaurant after ten consecutive days of beer and sandwiches and stilted conversation. "Guy's a punk, Mia." He commented when Vince had gotten up to go to the bathroom.

Mia rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm so glad that you know all this from the ten minutes a day you see him."

"You just need to keep your head. You're too good for him, Mia." As far as lectures went, that one was fairly tame and Mia wasn't going to complain.

"I can take care of myself." Mia informed him frankly, shaking her head. "Just let it alone."

When Brian turned out to be a cop and nearly got them all killed and/or arrested, Dom didn't say "I told you so" but Mia was too busy crying to notice.

* * *

><p>"I can tell you want to say something, so you should just go ahead and say it." Mia looks at her brother's reflection in the mirror she's currently standing (possibly primping) in front of. Dom is standing behind her, his hands stuck into his pockets, looking awkward and uncomfortable in his rented tuxedo.<p>

Dom shifts and Mia can tell he's debating between telling her what's on his mind or telling her that he's not thinking anything at all. Finally, he settles for the in-between. "Are you sure you want go through with this? Because it's not too late."

Mia turns around and smirks at him. "Uh, yeah, I think it's a little too late." She shakes her head, resting her hand on her stomach. Her belly is finally starting to swell but the bump is barely noticeable in her white dress. "And yes, I do want to go through with this. I love Brian, I want us to be a family." Dom opens his mouth but she cuts him off. "Legally."

Dom shrugs because he's learned a long time ago that arguing with his sister is plain impossible because she's even more stubborn and pig-headed than he is and that's a feat. Plus, she's a lot smarter than he is so she always manages to have the upper hand, even when he's sure he's got her this time. "You look beautiful, Mia." He says as a sort of peace offering. "Never thought this day would come."

"Thanks a lot." She swats at his arm but there's a smile on her face because he's her brother and she can never be _too_ mad at him. Mia glances over her shoulder for one last glimpse at herself (hair, makeup, dress, everything looks immaculate) before looking back at Dom. "Now let's get this over with before you change your mind about this whole thing."

Dom raises an eyebrow. "Change _my_ mind. Since when do I have a say in any of this?"

Mia gapes at him. "You seemed to think that my love life was always your business. I can't remember how many boyfriends you sent running for the hills."

Dom shrugs, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walk out of the room. "None of those guys were good enough for you, Mia, I was just being a good big brother."

He walks her outside, toward the half dozen chairs they've set up on the sand by the water and the few guests they invited turn to watch them both walk down the aisle. But Mia could really care less because the only person she can watch is Brian, who's grinning like an idiot and has to be reminded twice by the priest to repeat the vows and not drop the rings. Mia has tears in her eyes through the whole thing and if she's not mistaken Dom looks a little shiny-eyed himself and the smile on his face lets her know that he's proud and happy for her.

There really isn't much of a reception because there really aren't many guests so the three of them pop a bottle of champagne and clink glasses and Mia watches as Brian and Dom drink while she switches her glass for water. Brian puts his arm around her waist as they sit down in the sand, facing the ocean that rolls in front of them. He still hasn't stopped smiling and that makes her happier than she ever thought possible. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly.

"So, Dom, ever think you'd be forced to let me into your family?" Brian questions, looking over her head toward her brother, who has been relatively quiet but he's smiling too so his silence doesn't bother her.

Dom grins at him, shaking his head. "Nah man." Brian smiles and shakes his head too. "I tried to tell her to run the other way but Mia never listens to me."

Mia rolls her eyes. "I listen to you all the time." She argues but there's not much force in her words because they all know exactly how much she values her brother's opinion.

Dom shrugs and empties his glass. "I still don't think you're good enough for her, O'Connor." Mia rolls her eyes because she's heard this conversation her entire life but before she can protest, he adds, "But there are worse guys out there."

Brian looks like he's not sure how to take Dom's words and Mia smiles up at him. "Trust me, that's a huge compliment." She assures him. Coming from Dom, it's practically a gold seal.

Brian nods, looking back toward the surf. "All right, I'll take it."

Mia knows that there are most certainly worse guys out there than Brian and thankfully, her brother has been helping her weed them out her entire life. She reaches over and takes Dom's hand, giving it a squeeze, a silent thank you for all the years he'd muscled his way into her love life. The smile he gives her in return very clearly says "I told you so."


End file.
